List of cameos in Disney comics
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in comics ''Darkwing Duck Megavolt comic.jpg|Mrs. Potts on the shelf ("The Duck Knight Returns" - Part 1) Kaa Darkwing cameo.jpg|Kaa ("The Duck Knight Returns" - Part 1) Darkwing duck 1.jpg|Mickey Mouse, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Dr. Teeth, a Muppet chicken, Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Wheezy, Mrs. Potts, and Chip ("The Duck Knight Returns" - Part 2) Flounder Darkwing cameo.jpg|Flounder on a computer screen ("The Duck Knight Returns" - Part 2) New_Quackerjack.png|Mayor of Halloween Town ("The Duck Knight Returns" - Part 2) To_Quackworks.png|The Money Bin in the background ("The Duck Knight Returns" - Part 2) Launchpad&Gadget.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench and the Ranger Plane ("The Duck Knight Returns" - Part 3) ScroogeInTheDarkwingComic.jpg|Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Pluto in the portraits Broken_Morgana.png Fearsome_Three_in_prison.png|A Beagle Boy and Pete in prison. ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 1) Gosling_and_school.png DarkwingDuck_Goliath cameo.jpg|Goliath ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 2) Darkwing's_wanted.png Darkwing_inspired.png|Scrooge McDuck and Magic Carpet ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 2) Darkwing_reveals.png|The Disney Princesses as denizens of St. Canard. ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 2) Darkwing_and_crowd.png|("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 2) Darkwing_Bowling_Ball.png|The Seven Dwarves as minifigures ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 2) Pinocchio Darkwing cameo.jpg|Pinocchio-shaped topiary ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 2) Hero_up_Gosalyn.png|The Incredibles on Gosalyn's lunchbox. 1667.DWDC-15A.jpg-500x0.jpg|The Evil Queen's heart box ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 2) Quiverwing_crash_(Darkwing_Duck).png Magica02.png|Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie as faces on the Source Absorber ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 3) Magic-powered_Magica_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Cruella De Vil, Prince John, Horned King, Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades, Chernabog, Ursula, The Evil Queen, and Maleficent as skulls on Magica's armor ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 3) Paddywhack-fate.jpg|Little Green Men and Pixar Ball ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 3) Paddywhack02.jpg|Cleo, Sebastian and Dory ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 3) DarkWing-Lion King.jpg|Simba!Darkwing, Timon!Morgana, and Pumbaa!Launchpad ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 4) Magica's_defeat_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Bruce Addled_Darkwings.png|Indiana Jones!Darkwing, Darth Vader!Darkwing, and Chip and Dale versions of Darkwing and Launchpad Darkwings_Assemble.png|Darkwings resembling Roger Rabbit and Mr. Incredible ("Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" - Part 4) Interrogating_Megavolt.png Darkwings_vs_NegaPaddywhack.png Divided_and_confronted_(Darkwing_Duck).png Negaducks_split.png Darkwings_return_train.png Pixar_posters_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Posters for ''Cars and The Incredibles ("Toy With Me") Gosalyn_in_Time_Turtle.png|Jafar's Snake Staff ("The Untimely Terror of the Time Turtle") timeturtle2.png|Gurgi ("The Untimely Terror of the Time Turtle") Darkwing_Duck_Petstore2.png Turtlenapped (Darkwing Duck).png|Figaro ("The Untimely Terror of the Time Turtle") Time_out_for_Chronoduck.png|Basil, Dawson, and Ratigan are hidden in the background. ("The Untimely Terror of the Time Turtle") Darkwing_in_meeting.png|Paintings of the Jungle Cruise and Haunted Mansion ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 1) Darkwing_in_meeting_(Goofy).png|Goofy ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 1) Dangerously literate (Darkwing Duck).png|Lambert the Sheepish Lion statue ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 1) Gosalyn's_room_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Gosalyn apparently collects posters of Disney villain sidekicks. ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 1) Gosalyn's_room2_(Darkwing_Duck).png FOWL_ambush.png|Card Soldiers Llama_camouflage_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Kuzco the llama Launchpad_and_Morgana.png FOWL_monitor_and_Cy-bug.PNG|A Cy-Bug from Wreck-It Ralph Crocodile.PNG|Tick-Tock the Crocodile ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 2) Tick_Tock_after_the_kids.png|The Crocodile again ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 2) Duckthulhu_Moby.png|Moby Duck ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 3) Duckthulhu_shrine.png|Elliott, Dragon Maleficent, and the Reluctant Dragon as stone carvings DarkWingSteelBeak&Duckthulhu.png|Dragon Maleficent ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 3) Duckthulhu's victims (Darkwing Duck).png|Can you spot Horace Horsecollar? ("F.O.W.L. Disposition" - Part 4) Guard_against_Duckthulhu.png Alternate_realities_(Darkwing_Duck).png Broadway_posters_(Darkwing_Duck).png Sitcom_reality_(Darkwing_Duck).png Thomas_O_Malley_and_Brer_Rabbit.png|Thomas O'Malley, Br'er Rabbit and Madame Medusa's vehicle ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 1) New_shot_on_life_(Darkwing_Duck).png Lucky_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Lucky ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 1) Let's_play_ball_(Darkwing_Duck).png Darkwing_Duck_Gus.png|Gremlin Gus ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 1) Gosalyn_and_Honker_hiding.png Darkwing_Dodge.png One_shot_never_misses!.png Darkwing vs One shot.png|Horace is in a portrait obscured by Darkwing's dialogue here ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 1) Bombs away (Darkwing Duck).png|Zazu ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 1) Defused (Darkwing Duck).png|Terk ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 1) Darkwing kissing babies.png|Stitch ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 2) Cat-astroph chase (Darkwing Duck).png|Cinderella Castle is hidden within this panel ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 2) Cat-Astrophe defeated Darkwing Duck.png|A honey pot ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 2) Gosalyn_1.jpg|Max Goof, P.J., and Pistol in Gosalyn's class ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 2, original version only) Sid_and_Lampwick_Darkwing_Duck.png|Sid Phillips and Lampwick ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 2, Definitively Dangerous Edition version) Suff-Rage__Darkwing_Duck.png|Scrooge McDuck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, and Goofy on Suff-Rage's monitors ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 2) Launchpad's campaign.png|Disneyland map ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 3) Darkwing-duck-15-page-1.jpg|Tito ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 3) Doofus__Darkwing_Duck.png|A poster for Presto ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 3) Toby_Darkwing_Duck.png|Toby ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 3) Suffrage's power (Darkwing Duck).png|Mr. Stork ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 3) Suffrage_undone_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Maggie and Sunni Gummi ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 4) Darkwing's_enemies.png|Glut the Shark ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 4) Suffrage_gloating__Darkwing_Duck.png|Dumbo on one of Suff-rage's monitors ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 4) Posters posters everywhere.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Jenny Wren, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Peter Pig, Pablo, and Madame Upanova ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 4) Tomorrowland_(Darkwing_Duck).png|Tomorrowland poster in Launchpad's office ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 4) Quackerjack comic.jpg|Scary Teddy ("Dangerous Currency" - Part 2) Hooray Darkwing!.png|Can you spot the Cherubs from Fantasia? ("Campaign Carnage" - Part 4) I_am_Darkwing_Duck.png|The Money Bin nearby St. Canard Secrets of Darkwing Duck.png|Max Goof(?), Horace Horsecollar, and Fethry Duck ("The Secrets of Darkwing Duck") Duck Monsters.png|Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Honker as Chernabog, Monstro, Dragon Maleficent, and Willie the Giant in ("Dangerous Currency" - Part 2) ''The Lion King Justlionaround.jpg|Kronk's hat and the Seven Dwarves Mine in "Just Lion Around" Justlionaround2.jpg|Jafar's Snake Staff in "Just Lion Around" Justlionaround3.jpg|Little Brother and the Wardrobe in "Just Lion Around" Justlionaround4.jpg|Mickey Mouse in "Just Lion Around" Other Herbie in cars.png|Herbie in ''Cars Disney's characters in DuckTales 2.jpg Disney's characters in DuckTales.jpg Pinocchio characters in DuckTales.jpg Jetpack.png|Mrs. Potts and Chip Gravity Falls Lost Legends Black Market.jpg|Eda in Gravity Falls: Lost Legends See also *List of cameos in Disney media *List of cameos in Disney shows *List of cameos in Disney films Category:Lists Category:Galleries